Arfoire/Zero Dimension/Quotes
Main Series Megadimension Neptunia VII General * "I am not a pop-up purple hag! My name is Arfoire... a name that will signal your demise, and ring the bell of destruction for this hopeless world!" * "Because of your stupidity, I was able to trap you in this dead-end, so, thank you." * "Since first I appeared, it's been Arsnore this, Arbore that, or pop-up purple hag... the worst. Finally... Finally, you called me by my name!" * "Idiot! You really expected me to do that?!" * "Your ignorance will cost you. It's time to learn your place the hard way! My true form, and my true power!!" ''(before transforming into DOS Arfoire) DOS Arfoire * ''"Haaa ha ha ha ha! What's that? No witty joke? No punchline at my expense? Go ahead, call me a pop-up hag again! Ah ha ha ha ha!!! I dare you!!" * "Cease your pointless babbling! How dare you cretins ignore me!" * "Rrrgh... running your mouth like that...! I, Arfoire, will have you pay for making a mockery of me! You will pay with your life!" * "It's not Arbore, it's Arfoire! Ar-foire!!" * "Only you... I will never forgive you! I'll murder all four of you at once!!" * "I-I no longer have any will to fight you! Aren't you a CPU?! As a CPU, you should treat prisoners according to the law!" Battle * "Ruin to all!" (turn start) * "The time of the apocalypse is now!" ''(turn start) * ''"Lament and suffer!" (using Destroy Guide) * "I am the Deity of Sin... I am the one who will destroy Gamindustri!" (using Destroy Guide) * "Be swallowed by the darkness and suffer!" (using Finale Guide, True DOS form) * "How useless." (0 damage) * "Ineffectual." ''(0 damage) * ''"Weak." (low damage) * "Did you do something?" ''(low damage) * ''"Foolish." ''(low damage) * ''"Not bad." ''(damage) * ''"What?" ''(damage) * ''"H-how?!" (heavy damage) * "Will I be... defeated...?" ''(low HP) * ''"This will not be my end!" ''(low HP) * ''"I... I am defeateeeeed!" ''(defeated) * ''"I won't... I won't accept thiiiis!!" ''(defeated) * ''"Who's next?" (defeating someone) Dark Purple General * "WE MEET AGAIN, BRATS. DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT HAVE PREPARED ANY COUNTERMEASURES?" * "OH, BUT IT IS! I STOLE THAT OTHERWORLDLY CPU'S POWER FROM CROIRE, AND NOW YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY ITS MIGHT! YOUR FATE IS ALREADY DECIDED. YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! HAAA HA HA HA HA!" * "IDIOTS! THESE LIGHTS WILL NOT SAVE YOU!" * "USELESS! I WILL NEGATE YOUR SHARES AS MANY TIMES AS NEEDED!" * "CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU, CPUS!! BUT- I WILL NOT FALL TO THIS!" * ''"WHY?! WHY CAN I NOT WIN?!" ''(after being defeated) Battle ;Let us begin the banquet of despair! ;Accept your demise! ;Accept your fate! (Low HP) ;You still struggle? (Low HP) ;Useless! (Hit, no damage) ;Ineffective! (Hit, no damage) ;Insignificant! (Hit, low damage) ;Foolish! (Hit, low damage) ;Hope is just an illusion in the end. (Player defeated) Category:Quotes Category:Arfoire